


For Whom Do You Fight For?

by MyWritingIsTotalTrash



Series: The Sword and The Pen [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Just Bad, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, We're All Sinners, Will Add More Serious Tags, maybe smut idk, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingIsTotalTrash/pseuds/MyWritingIsTotalTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since monsters have returned to the surface. However, being reintroduced to the human population didn't go well. When the world leader's band together to drive monsterkind back into the underground, The Second War of Monsters and Humans breaks out.<br/>Representing {insert place here}, it is your contracted job to eliminate all monsters needed. However, when you begin to truly think for yourself, where will your loyalties really lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Those Who Gave You Purpose?

**Author's Note:**

> Bad writing lmao.
> 
> Kill me please XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little introductory thing...it sucks. :3
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: Stuff happens

You were walking though a field of flowers. Yes, yes...That's what they had tricked your brain to think. You had simply been playing peacefully where you were most happy.  
  
You closed your eyes to savor the scenery and took a deep breath...  
  
...  
  
But when you opened your eyes...  
  
Countless piles of dust laid scattered across the battle field.

Yes, another easy task had been taken care of. Sure "task" and "easy" didn't seem to fit your current job in The Second War of Monsters and Humans, but it described it pretty damn good. After all, monsters weren't much of a threat to a bioengineered killing machine.  
  
You cringed at the word. _Machine_. It was a word to describe an object with no potential to feel or experience emotion. You may not have shown it openly as of late, but your heart and mind screamed futilely to run so you cou8ld finally, well, be you. Of course-  
  
"Soldier, come on! Hustle!" your commander's harsh voice boomed though your earpiece. You sighed heavily as you sheathed your sword and holstered your pistol. Turning around at the sound of a jeep honking impatiently at you, you huffed unhappy and began to trudge toward it. "Time to head back to hell..."

 

\---

 

It was the same fucking thing after every mission. You'd be congratulated on making it out alive, admonished for taking longer than it should have, and then leave the premise with a tracking devise in your wristband to grab food before heading back to your solitary confinement room. Fantastic, was it not?  
  
However...  
  
Today was different.  
  
_Why don't I run away?_ you thought, tugging thoughtfully at the wristband as you walked down the vacant sidewalk. _I find no joy in killing innocent people or monsters...Only grief and despair..._  
  
You suddenly stopped and bit the inside of your lip in anger. _No...The government gave me a purpose. All I used to do was beat the shit out of people and drink my problems away. Now I can fight for the people who gave me worth..._  
  
You were suddenly conscious of someone staring at you. As you turned your head, you noticed a short skeleton on the other side of the road walking in the opposite direction. He was staring at you with pinpricks of lights in his eye sockets. While curious, you had the immediate, unintentional thought of eliminating the enemy. But as you took a step toward him, you noticed a trace of fear radiating from him. Repulsion for your own murderous thought shot through your stomach, and your appetite was gone. How dare you? _He's simply an innocent monster taking a stroll or heading home! How could I have thought of killing him? Perhaps we could even become...friends in the future? If I tried?_  
  
Lifting a hand, you offered him a friendly wave and shy smile. But when you blinked, he had disappeared. Self-disappointment and embarrassment washed over your red face. So stupid...Why'd a monster approach a human?  
  
But then again...  
Who would ever dare approach a killer?

 

\---

 

You stared up at the pure white ceiling and shut your eyes. Your previous thoughts of running away and friends were beginning to uncover new questions you never bothered to ask. What are friends? What are real people like? Are monsters the same as us? Are they different? Why is the war even a thing?  
And finally...  
Your eyes shot open as a single tear streaked down your cheek and splattered on the surface of your bed. "Who am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is so bad it hurts. Kill me please.
> 
> ANYWAY! Short chapter was short. It'll get better, and longer hopefully, so bare with me. I have plans. (Hopefully my writing skills will get better with time, as well.)
> 
> Here are a few important notes: (y/n) is where you insert your name (or any desired name). --- Indicates a timeskip. I'll add more as we go. XD


	2. For Your Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so things happen. You get to learn about the reader's past, I guess.

"(y/n)! Level nine emergency in sector four!" your commander's voice echo throughout the empty room.

Groaning, you swung your legs out of bed and rubbed your temple to rid yourself of a throbbing headache he had given you. You pulled on your combat boots, Kevlar, etc. before exiting the bare room.

You stared emotionlessly at the people you walked past as you headed toward the Jeep. You wouldn't wait for him today. You were going _alone_.

 

\---

 

You sighed and stopped the car. You could see a horde of monsters waiting for you in the distance as you exited the car and slammed the door.

Suddenly, they rushed forward. Your face was expressionless as you stared at the wave of monsters barreling toward you. This was your real test between life and death. Twenty-five percent change of living. Seventy-five percent chance of dying. Either way, you were forced to fight.

You drew your weapons with your gun in your left hand while your menacing sword was wielded in your right as your commanding officer's voice shrieked in your ear. "Shit! Fight, (y/n)! You better not fucking die!"

Blinking, your pupils dilated as adrenaline flowed though your body. A sense of euphoria washed over you as you leapt forward and swung your blade directly toward one of your enemy's necks. Its dust scattered across the ground as you landed perfectly and stood tall with a pained smile plastered to your face. Something was wrong...The field of flowers wasn't there...Perhaps your thoughts and actions had altered your brain?

 

\---

 

You stood over your final enemy and felt your smile widen unwillingly. A tear slipped down your face at the heavily wounded armored fish-woman as you aimed your gun at her forehead. "I'm sorry..." you whispered before you were sent flying across the clearing. Twisting your body midair, you landed on your feet and staggered to catch your balance.

Turning to see what had done that, you gasped and returned to your normal state. You stared as the fish-woman was helped to her feet by the short skeleton you had seen the previous day. His left eye was glowing a dangerous blue as he slowly turned to look at you. You slowly walked forward until only a few meters were between you and the two monsters before a sad smile crept onto your face. "Funny how we humans call you monsters...The only monster I see here is me."

That seemed to catch them off guard before you sheathed your weapons and wiped your eyes clean of the tears threatening to spill over. "why are you doing this?" the skeleton asked in a deep baritone.

"Special Unit Enforcement, what are you doing? Don't tell those creatures anything!" you heard your commander's voice shout before your smile faded.

In one swift motion, you grabbed the earpiece, threw it to the ground, and smashed it beneath your foot. You fumbled with the Kevlar protecting your body before tossing it aside along with your wristband and urgently looked into their eyes. "Get her somewhere safe!"

You began to run past them before a boney hand grabbed your wrist. You two stared into each other's eyes before he narrowed his determinedly. "we aren't leaving you."

"Go! Get to safety! I'm going to-" You were cut off as a ghostly chill ran down your spine. Blinking, you realized that you were standing outside a cozy-looking house. Confusion swirled in your mind before you noticed the two making their way inside. Hesitating, you followed and shut the door behind you. When you turned around, you were greeted by the furious stares of a group of monsters and one child.

"Oh shit..." you muttered as your eyes widened in surprise. "I, uhh...I can explain?"

The fish woman glared back at you as she was set on the couch before a large goat-woman made her way over to her. "You are DEAD, punk!" she spat, her single visible eye glowing angrily.

You chuckled lowly and shook your head. Had she not fallen to you once before? "Listen, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You've already caused us so much pain, human," a huge goat-man's voice boomed in authority as he glared untrustingly at you. "Why should we believe you when the dust of many of our kind is on your hands?"

Shrugging, you offered him a broken smile. "Hey, go ahead and kill me if you like. Not an innocent bone in my body, buddo." You calmly walked over to him and handed him your pistol before positioning his hand where the barrel aimed directly between your eyes. _At least I can't hurt anyone once I'm dead and gone. Going to hell may be the only way for everyone's pain to go away..._ you thought. The monster lowered the gun before you bit your lip in frustration. Why wouldn't they just end it? If you were going to die, it had to be at the hands of another person or monster.

You sighed and waved your hand dismissively as you turned around and made your way to the door. "You guys think it over. I'll be waiting." And with that, you stepped outside and shut the door behind you. You may be a ruthless killer, but at least you had patience.

"Lemme kill her!" the fish-woman's voice roared furiously.

"Undyne, please," a motherly voice tried to calm the other, Undyne.

After a bit of arguing, a small voice piped up. "What if her keep her? For information and help?"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, HUMAN FRISK! BUT NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" a loud, nasally voice laughed.

 _Shit!_ you thought before you were pulled into the house by the neck of your shirt. Falling onto the ground butt first, you glared up at the tall skeleton who'd basically thrown you in backwards. "I'm assuming you came to an agreement?" you muttered unenthusiastically.

"yup," the short skeleton from earlier simply said, grinning down at you. "we're gonna gather information from ya', kid."

Sighing dejectedly, you stood and crossed your arms. "Ask away."

 

\---

 

The group had decided to go outside for some fresh air after their spaghetti dinner, which you politely declined due to the sauce containing sparkles. You stared dully up at the stars and felt a faint memory trying to creep back. _Come on! You can do it!_ you willed yourself before it quickly faded into nothing. "Dammit," you hissed quietly.

"Who exactly are you and why are you working for the humans?" the goat-man, which you now know as Asgore, asked. "Tell us everything."

You snorted and laughed at the question. "Want the full story or the condensed version?" you responded, turning your head to look smugly at them. Before they responded, you sat up and sighed. "The government erased my memories of my family, so I can't remember crap about them." You smirked at them and shrugged carelessly as you continued. "Anyway, a lot of people hurt me. But I eventually became numb to the pain and began to hurt others who had hurt me. It just happened one day even though I didn't want it..." Your smile faded as you looked back up at the stars. The stars gently glowed in the pitch black sky as you sighed and shut your eyes. "One day, I was confronted by some weird dude from the government. He told me that I had potential for a soldier at the Special Unit Enforcement reserved for a unique individual. Of course I took the job. The pay was incredible and they offered a room for you on the premise. What they didn't tell me was..." You trailed off and shivered at the images that flashed in your mind. The drugs, isolation, and, oh God no, the training.

A nervous sweat beaded your forehead as you laughed uneasily before sitting up. The memories came flooding back as your smile widened and twitched reluctantly. Shoulders shaking, you began to laugh like a lunatic.

 

\---

 

_"What the hell are these for?" you asked as you plucked one of many pills up and began inspecting it. "Trying to drug me or some shit?"_

_"No no Ms. (l/n). Those pills are simply for your own wellbeing. We would do no such thing to harm you," the doctor cooed._

_You narrowed your eyes at him untrustingly. His voice was too smooth and tone too innocent. Even if you declined, they would find a way to give them to you. Cursing silently, you popped them into your mouth and swallowed reluctantly. The doctor looked upon you with satisfaction as you began to felt disconnected to the world round you. You laughed giddily as the walls swayed and floors rose and fell like the waves of the ocean. You felt happy as you fell back on the bed before the world went black._

 

_You lazily blinked your eyes open at a white, blinding light. Beginning to groan at  your throbbing headache and a slight, annoying pain throughout your torso, you noticed an oxygen mask covering the lower half of your face. Panic surged throughout your body before lifting your head up to see the doctor. Your eyes widened at as you saw blood covering his gloves, tools, and coat. You lifted your head up just a bit to see that-_

_Oh. OH!_

_The doctor had fucking. Torn. You. Open. He was playing with your insides and injecting them with strange fluids. Joy radiated off of him as you let your head fall back down, the world spinning once again. What the hell did you get yourself into this time..._

 

_Groaning at the pain still throbbing in your torso, you lied on your bed with an arm draped over your eyes. You cringed as you heard your door open and footsteps as someone entered your room. "You're going into training now, (y/n)," your commanding officer told you bluntly._

_Really? In the middle of the night literally five hours after the doc sewed you back together?_

_How fucking lovely._

_You grunted as you sat up and tried to ignore the pain. As you slipped on your combat boots, you nodded grumpily at him before he began to lead you toward the vehicle stations. He opened a jeep's door and you entered without a word. This was going to be fantastic._

 

_You arrived at the place quickly. Exiting the car, your gaze swept over the small residence before noticing a small, domed roof building that happened to be lit up from the inside. Strange. Why'd your assignment be here of all places?_

_"That's your target," your commander said. "The people inside are organizing a violent plot to riot against the government and overthrow it. You are instructed to eliminate everyone inside by any means." A shiver ran down your spine at his voice. It had been dripping with malice and bloodlust throughout the entire statement. But, you nodded and unsheathed your sword as you walked calmly toward the building. This was your life now. You had to live with the consequences._

_You opened the wide doors and stared at the people sitting inside. Horror suddenly struck your heart as you noticed mothers holding their babies close to the chests and small children playing in small, assorted areas. You felt...felt..._

_Happy? The room around you began to melt away into a field of flowers. Lightheartedness made you giggle as you skipped trhough the field, waving your arms carelessly as the birds sang their beautiful tunes. It was the peace you'd never had before in your wretched life._

_Laughing, you rolled on the ground and stared up at the sky. There were clouds that made the shapes of hearts, bunnies, and kitties. You sighed and closed your eyes to savor the moment..._

_..._

_But when you opened your eyes, blood, gore, and mutilated limbs were scattered throughout the room. Looking down at yourself, your eyesight shook as you spotted blood splattered across your uniform, hands, and blade. You fell to your knees, adrenaline and bloodlust pulsing throughout your body, as a crazed smile crept onto your lips. Tears streamed down your face despite the cruel joy you were currently experiencing. How could you..._


	3. For Mercy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter before another longer one. How lovely. :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 1:19 am and I've been awake for far too long only writing.
> 
>  
> 
> send help

_"Remember, soldier," your commander growled, pulling you to your feet and staring savagely into your watery eyes, "if you decide to quit on us, we will find you. You know what happens after that, right?"_

 

The memories faded as you finally remembered why you stuck with those assholes throughout the years. If you ran away, you'd be hunted, tortured, and killed. _It would've been better than what I've been put through,_ you bitterly thought.

Your trembling body suddenly stiffened as something gripped your shoulder toughly. Not quite back to reality, you grabbed their wrist and twisted it as you turned to face them. Hot tears flowed from your eyes as you stared into the short skeleton's, Sans if you remembered correctly, eye sockets.

What was this? You were crying for the first real time. Not because of killing something but because you were...Furious? Scared or even sad perhaps? Because of what those fucks did back at the base?

You let go of his wrist and angrily wiped your tears away with your jacket's sleeve. "SANS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE SCARY HUMAN?" Papyrus asked with a mixture of confusion and fear.

You winced at term he'd named you as Sans patted your back reassuringly. "she just remembered a bad pun i told her earlier." _Lies,_ your mind hissed though you weakly nodded in agreement.

"I APOLOGIZE, SCARY HUMAN! MY BROTHER'S JOKES ARE SADLY NOT AS GREAT AS ME!" Something warm sparked in your heart for a second before you gritted your teeth in disgust. What was that and why was it so...welcoming? Pushing the feelings down, you offered a small smile and chuckled quietly. These monsters were strange to say the least.

"Hey," you started, embarrassment fluttering in your stomach as your gaze swept over them, "you guys aren't half bad. Still don't understand why ya' didn't kill me, though."

The small child, Frisk, made their way to you and smiled up at you with their eyes shut as usual. Wait-How could they see you?

"I chose mercy," they simply responded before extending a small hand to you.

You hesitated and looked down at them. Something flashed in your mind as you saw their smile...but you couldn't remember.

You slowly grabbed their hand and felt your insides warm at the child's bright smile. Who would've thought that a child was the deciding factor that would show you mercy rather than destroy you?

 

\---

 

You'd slept outside that night. Surprisingly, it felt more comfortable and normal than sleeping in that prison you once resided in. It felt more free and relaxing than it had back there.

As you sat up from the grass and stretched, you noticed that you didn't have a nightmare of what they'd done to you. Relief washed over you before you noticed a rapidly approaching figure. You narrowed your eyes and drew your pistol before aiming it at their head. "Stop where you're at!" you yelled angrily. The figure kept coming before you cursed under your breath and shot at their feet. They stumbled and fell face first on the ground as you ran toward them. Noticing that they were some sort of cat-man, you holstered your gun and immediately felt guilty for threatening him. As he scrambled to his knees, you offered him a hand. He hesitantly took it and stood, brushing his pants off, before panting heavily. "M-Mettaton sent me," he managed to say between breaths. Not knowing who the hell this "Mettaton" was, you just simply nodded and pointed toward the building. "The gang's in there. What's going on?"

"The humans are coming! They need to get to the safehouse or else..." he shivered at the thought of them being turned to dust, you assumed.

You nodded and walked beside him into the house. He quickly explained the situation before the group began to pack what was needed. Soon, they were ready to go.

"by the way," Sans started, looking up at you mischievously as you walked down the abandoned roads, "frisk decided that it's my job to look after ya', kid."

You groaned and walked faster before you were eventually right behind the cat, now known as Burgerpants. You were completely done with that skeleton.

Suddenly, Burgerpants stopped walking. You didn't notice until a few steps ahead of him that there was a dark outline of people standing in the distance. They gradually came closer before your eyes widened with recognition.

They were here.

The government had sent a unit after you and the monsters that had saved you.

 


	4. For Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Actual battle scenes that aren't written very well! I'M LOVIN' IT, BOIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. It may not be the longest chapter ever, but I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you guys enjoy~

You placed an arm out to block the group from coming any closer. Glancing over your shoulder, your eyes burned with the passion to destroy them all. "Stand back and don't get in my way," you growled as you looked back at the soldiers. From what it looked like from the size and artillery they carried, it was Monster Enforcement Unit Three. They were no where near as skilled as you in battle which would make them easy to eliminate. Good.

A hand grabbed your wrist firmly as if it knew what you were thinking. You looked down to see Sans looking up at you sternly. "you aren't doing this alone," he stated, eye sockets somehow narrowed slightly.

You snatched your hand away and glared down at him. "You guys get to safety! Their unit may not be the strongest," you looked back at them and drew your weapons, gripping them tightly at the thought of them harming these monsters, "but they're one hundred percent capable of turning you all to dust. I can't let that happen."

"you heard the lady. you guys head to safety. i did promise to keep an eye socket out for her, after all," he said before chuckling at your annoyed expression.

Once you heard the monsters flee toward the shelter, you looked down at him and smirked. "Damn. You really are thickskulled, aren'tcha?" You earned a hearty laugh out of him from your stupid fucking pun but soon you both turned toward the charging soldiers. Instinctively grabbing his hand, you pulled him behind a truck that had been toppled onto its roof and crouched low. "Wait until they reach the beginning of the last building on the block. We attack together then. If you can use your magic long ranged, that'll give us an advantage since I'll be up close and personal with them," you hissed to him. He nodded as a response as you two sat in silence waiting for the signal.

"Now!" you yelled as you dashed out from behind safety of the car while Sans kept close to cover. You shot into the crowd of soldiers, spotting a swarm of blue and white bones flying into it, as you swung your sword into the throat of a straggler. You'd cut the carotid arteries, which left them dead in a few seconds, and leapt into a small group. As they aimed their guns at you, you grinned widely and shot two directly between the eyes while you made a swift motion with your sword to split open the stomachs of the remaining three. Blood splattered to the ground as you stood tall and grinned at still advancing unit. _Fools,_ you thought as you dashed directly into the wave. You skillfully swung your sword into the bodies of your enemies, a satisfied shiver running down your spine at the feeling of your blade slicing flesh, and shot those who dared try to get in your way. A smile formed on your face as you watched blood droplets fly in the air as a man in front of you had a bone fly directly into his heart. Turns out Sans was pulling his weight. Strange.

"Shit!" you suddenly cursed as you saw a knife being swung at you full force from the side. Unable to react in time, you awaited the pain that would spread throughout the wound. However, you were suddenly flung into the air just above him. You decided not to question it quickly before shooting the confused man below you. As you blinked, you noticed that you were right beside Sans where he had taken cover. Okay. Now _you_ were confused.

It was just then that you realized the unit was beginning to retreat. You bit your lip angrily as you glared after the cowards.

"They better run," you growled bitterly before pursuing after them. _I'll split their skulls open and spill their guts over the pavement!_ your mind roared as you pressed forward and gripped your weapons tighter.

"they're defeated, (y/n). let them go for now," Sans's voice snapped you out of your murderous thoughts as he suddenly stood in your way. When the hell did he get there?

You stared down at him and, for just a split second, you had the urge to split _his_ skull open. Immediately feeling guilty, you huffed disappointedly and nodded. "Fine," you muttered before turning around and beginning to walk off, stepping over the many, MANY dead bodies as you did so.

"you may want to wash off before the kid and my bro see ya'," he pointed out beside you as you looked down. Your sword's blade was dripping with blood, gun had splatters here and there, your clothes were now stained, and your hands had droplets covering them. Fan-fucking-tastic. You really did look like a crazy psycho murderer person now, huh?

 

\---

 

Sans had called Toriel ahead of time to make sure Frisk or Papyrus didn't spot you as you snuck through the crowd and made your way to one of the bathrooms. Thank God none of the monsters immediately decided that you were an enemy based on your bloodied appearance. That would've been a bad time for everyone.

You slipped your shirt off and stared at yourself in the mirror. An ugly scar ran from the bottom of your stomach to between your breasts. Cringing at it, you looked away in disgust and practically ripped the rest of your clothes off. You turned on the shower and stood inside before ignoring the freezing water pounding on your skin. You placed your fists on the wall and shut your eyes as you thought about what those bastards did to you. This was their fault.

You screamed, anger simmering off your skin, and pounded a fist against the wall. _I never wanted to hurt anyone! Those fucks are gonna get what they deserve!_ you thought furiously before standing straight up and grabbing the shampoo bottle. Your frustrated self dumped an excessive amount on your hair and began scrubbing the anger away. You grumbled curses and swears as you continued to shower before finally noticing a presence in the room. Looking to the left, you felt your hands curl into fists as you noticed Sans smirking amusedly at you. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" you roared. You didn't bother to cover your "lady parts" out of sheer annoyance as you stormed out of the shower and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"heh, i did promise to keep an eye socket out for ya', after all," he chuckled, a slight blue glowing off his cheeks, before winking at you. Irritation shot though your veins as you practically dragged him toward the door and shoved him out.

You slammed the door behind him and huffed in frustration. Why the hell did he have to be so annoying and frustrating to deal with?

 

\---

 

The safehouse was more like safe "many abandoned apartments that still managed to have power and water running for it." Good for everyone, you guess.

You sat alone on a couch that had been placed conveniently outside of where you, Papyrus, and Sans were assigned to stay. As you muttered grumpily to yourself, you polished your sword to make sure it was nice and pretty before slaughtering anything else. You had class, after all.

"sorry about earlier, kid," Sans's deep voice made you scowl before he plopped down beside you. Unfortunately, he missed the sword's blade. "i heard a scream and assumed something bad happened, so i teleported in to check on ya'."

You sheathed your sword to make sure you didn't go out of control and slice his thick skull off his frail neck. "Great," you muttered before looking at him. "Next time knock, okay?"

"okay, okay. but you've gotta admit that i am the _breast_. couldn't leave ya' in danger, could i?"

Did he just make a fucking pun out of the situation? He did, didn't he...

However, you couldn't help but to chuckle at it. "Guess you enjoyed the view, _kid,_ " you mocked him and stood so you could stretch properly. You looked back down at him and noticed he was blushing blue. Smirking, you walked behind him and lightly brushed where his clavicles were located in a tease. "Good night, you numbskull," you chuckled before heading into the apartment and locking the door to your room. Damn that was one eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin: Coming to Theaters Soon...


	5. For...Sinning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about the reader and her body. :')
> 
> I hate myself for doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is 100% NOT scientific. Don't hurt me please.
> 
> Also sorry it took so long to get this out. Had too many ideas and didn't really have the inspiration to write this. Not really into this kind of stuff, idk. \o/
> 
> I also hate this chapter. HATE IT WITH A BURNING, FIERY PASSION!

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" you yelled as you ran to the kitchen and grabbed as many water bottles as you could and rushed back into the bedroom you now resided in. You hastily grabbed one and tore the lid off before chugging the entire thing. Yes, you ACTUALLY tore the lid off and drank the entire bottle. Your breathing was off, you were more aware of your surroundings, and most of all...

You were horny as fuck.

 _Asshole! You did this to me,_ you thought furiously as you remembered what the doctor had told you. To make your body more flexible, the doc had fused your DNA with a cat's. And, oh boy, that meant that you had to deal with heat because of it.

"you okay in there, kid?" Sans asked with sincere concern as you bit your lip. He frustrated you to no ends but for some reason his voice turned you on to extreme measures.

"What do you think, smart one?" you snapped back. "It's not like I'm _dying_ to fuck something or anything!"

 

\---

 

 _So much for that plan,_ you thought as you prowled through the bushes in the forest just outside of the community's area. You'd broken down the door and barged out just when Sans and Papyrus happened to be gone. Now you, a horny motherfucker with an insatiable hunger for sex, was stalking through the forest searching for something to fuck. How great! It was almost like one of those cheesy game shows. Ring-a-ding ding! Next contestant please, step up to get a fuck of a life time!

"(y/n)? where are ya' at?" Sans's voice rung throughout the darkness.

As your heart began to beat faster, you took cover in a nearby bush and prayed that he wouldn't find you or you wouldn't see him.

Oh...Never mind. He stepped out directly into your line of sight as he searched for you. You could sense the concern radiating from him from your hiding place.

"c-come on, kid. this isn't funny," he stammered nervously.

Slinking along the shadows, your eyes widened as he turned toward you. You tackled him to the ground and grinned into his face. You began to inspect his visible bones with a finger tracing them. Breath becoming uneven with curiosity, you began to growl predatorily. "How peculiar," you huffed roughly before your eyes darted up to his in an instant. "How do you even exist!"

"what..?" he asked as a blue blush dusted his skull with you leaning closer to his face.

"You shouldn't be able to exist. Skeletons are made of bone and magic, correct? If that's the case," you leaned so close that your forehead nearly touched his, "you should have no reproductive organ. Unless you were created in a lab or something, you shouldn't be alive right now."

He seemed amused by this before a mischievous expression crept onto his face. "magic," he simply responded before you expression shifted. What? That didn't make any-oh!

"So what I'm hearing is you can artificially create any organ you'd possibly want or need?" Your lips spread into a dangerous smile as you sat up and grabbed the front of his undershirt to pull him up. Your faces were inches apart as you stared hungrily into the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets. "This peaks my interests," you growled as you liked your lips hungrily.

You didn't give him a chance to respond as you practically ripped his jacket and undershirt off in one motion. Placing rough, aggressive kisses from his clavicle to his jawbone, you felt his hands shaking as he grabbed your shirt. A sly smile crept onto your lips as he slipped it off and stared up at you. "Getting closer, bud. Gotta try a little harder for the good shit."

It didn't take long for a short session of undressing each other before a strange humming filled the air around him. A blue glow appeared between his jaws as well as-

Oh. OH! Well, you weren't expecting that to say the least. You smirked down at him and studied his face as a blue tongue slipped out of his jaws. "A dick? Really, now. Want me that bad, huh?"

 

\---

 

"Did we-"

"yes."

You were naked. In the middle of a forest. With Sans.

A colorful string of curses escaped your mouth as you stood up, grabbed your now dirty clothing, and began to dress again. You glared back at him, your face as red as it could possibly get, and could only sigh at his blue face. "I guess the circumstances weren't as bad as they could've been..."  you muttered.

 


End file.
